


Where I Stand

by MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV Promptis NSFW Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Plumpto, Power Play, Rough Sex, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have been studying for a while now and have a rare weekend off together.





	Where I Stand

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 06 (SEPTEMBER 4TH): _Power Play_ || Innocent Prompto/Noct being wrecked by Noct/Prompto || **“Do you ever imagine me just holding you down and fucking you into the mattress?”**

It was a Saturday, it was pretty late at night. Noctis and Prompto were up in the prince's apartment playing video games, resembling more goo on the couch than the almost twenty-year-olds that they really were. But who could blame them? They were on spring break and Prompto had holed himself up in Noctis' apartment because he hadn't seen in boyfriend enough during the past semester of his second year in university.

The first day they had spent in bed, sleeping. Then they woke up, ordered some fast food, ate that and went back to sleep right away. The second day they had spent gaming and if Noctis hadn't had an appointment with his father for something public, they probably would have spent the next day gaming as well.

Fortunately for Prompto, Noctis had returned tipsy and horny, which resulted in their third favorite activity.

Their third night together started with a heated kiss that tasted vaguely of champagne and ended with pretty wild sex. Usually Prompto worried that he was too heavy for Noctis, but when the other came and pushed him up easily on the height of his orgasm just to collapse a second later sometimes, Prompto didn't think all that much anymore, just made sure not to rest all of his weight on the other's smaller frame.

They had talked about it before, whether his weight bothered Noctis, because it would bother Prompto if it did and try his best to lose weight after all, but Noctis had admitted sheepishly that he liked to feel the other on him. 

Besides, he said Gladio was much heavier than him anyway and he pushed him down when they were wrestling countless times, too. Having sex with his boyfriend was much more pleasurable in comparison.

What got Prompto thinking however was that Noctis had been screaming at him to go harder, faster and then just moaning a lot louder in general. Thinking that maybe he could try something new, his mind had supplied him with images of how he could push Noctis' face into the cushions, how he could place one of his hands on the prince's back and stop him from arching his back or how he could simply place both of his hands on Noctis' hips and hold him down while he grinded against him, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust.

He had decided to do something that was almost the latter, hitting deeper and deeper with every of his thrusts. Which - apparently - was exactly what Noctis wanted, at least judging from how loud he had been. Also, he had almost passed out afterwards, but in hindsight, Prompto blamed that on the fact that Noctis hadn't eaten enough of the vegetarian snacks at the event he had been to and just lacked a good base for the amount of alcohol he had had.

The morning after turned into another round, but this time missionary, because Prompto wanted to see his boyfriend's beautiful face on the throws of ecstacy. It was his favorite sight, paired together with the terrible bedhead that Noctis always sported in the morning. Still, Prompto thought it was cute, so he woke his sleepy boyfriend up with a hand job first that turned into more when Noctis proved to be too lazy to even return a handjob and just spread his legs, his hole still loose and slippery.

They had breakfast an hour later and then turned to the couch to play more games. After some greasy fast food for lunch and a call from Ignis to inform Noctis that he would have to go to another function, event, _whatever_ , the following day, Prompto's mind had started wandering to where he had left off yesterday. Like, when Noctis had come home and pushed him back against the door to kiss him senseless and demanded that Prompto fucked him. And when he asked the other to go harder. Or the few times Noctis had texted him during the semester at uni, telling him how much he missed him. Like, _how much he missed him_ , _alone_ , in his bed with just his hand.

It was during a rather boring cut scene of their game that Prompto burst out the question, "Do you ever imagine me just holding you down and fucking you into the mattress?"

Noctis turned bright red and almost dropped the controller in his hand before he managed to hit the right button to pause the game. "Excuse... _What_?!"

"Like... when you're fantasizing about... About _us_ ," Prompto added, his courage already getting the better of him as he felt himself fluster. "J-just... I don't know? I-I mean, I kinda... I kinda like it? I mean, I like making you feel good and it's... yesterday was fun, but I thought... Maybe you'd want more? I don't know."

Silence fell between them, both of them too flustered to really say anything. The game kept silent, too, because Noctis had managed to go back to the main menu of the console while the game was in standby.

"...sometimes, yeah," Noctis finally admitted, meekly and so softly that Prompto almost didn't hear him.

"Huh," Prompto breathed out in surprise. He should have expected this, well, _had been_ expecting this, too, but to hear Noctis admit it out loud.

"I just! I just... I don't know. I like... I like feeling you? Your weight, your warmth... _you_. Just... Everything? And you... you're pretty forward in bed, too. Like you don't care at all what others might think-"

"They better not think anything, because I don't want anyone to know what we're doing in bed!" Prompto protested while he flustered.

"Me neither!" Noctis agreed loudly. "It's just! With everything that I do every day, that's under the public eye, I think about everything that I do... twice or three times. The only time that I... that I can _really_ let go is... is when we're having sex."

The prince sighed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry... I guess that's, like, pretty heavy."

"No! I mean, maybe it is, but I... I really appreciate it. It's kinda cool to know that I have this kind of... ability? To make you forget things," Prompto replied with a soft smile to himself. "Makes me proud."

"Yeah... yeah, you should feel proud of that," Noctis snorted after looking at him for a moment as if he had lost his mind. "But... you know, this isn't just about me... If you're not... enjoying this-"

"No! I-I like that! I like... Well, I like when we have sex, but I also like to make you feel good. Like... It makes me feel good that I can make you feel good," Prompto squeaked, embarrassed to say it like this. He made a face, because it made him sound like he _really_ just had sex to make Noctis feel good without regard to his own feelings. "Seriously. You look so good in bed I sometimes forget about my own desires. Just... just watching you is... like a sight to behold. I wish I could take, like, a hundred pictures of that, but then I don't want anyone else to see you like this... Um..."

Noctis looked back at him with wide eyes. The blush on his cheeks had calmed down a little and he looked back at Prompto calmer now. "I... Only want you to see me like this. No one else. Only you," he explained calmly, but he couldn't keep looking at Prompto longer than a few moments, turning his head away because he got too embarrassed.

The blond chuckled and shook his head. "Good thing we think alike then, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Guess that's why we're so compatible."

"Mhm..." 

"I love you." Prompto smiled, a little surprised how easily the words fell from his lips.

"How... You... How can you say these things so easily?" Noctis huffed.

"Because they're the truth," Prompto chuckled and leaned down to hand Noctis his controller back. "Wanna continue the game?"

Noctis stared disbelievingly at him and then just sighed after he picked up his controller. "Nerd."

"I am," Prompto admitted easily, earning a snort from Noctis.

The prince smiled before his character started moving again. "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm cheating you out of the real thing here, but I have to admit I got pretty exhausted writing this. It's my first time writing NSFW!Plumpto and for some reason it made me struggle more than I realized? Because I wouldn't make much of a difference writing him either way(weight).  
> However, I want to do more and there will be an extended [Plumpto Weekend](https://plumpto-weekend.tumblr.com/) at the end of January, so that's what I'm practicing for here!
> 
> Also, please check out Banira's [picture for today](https://yakipurin.tumblr.com/post/177739807546/day-6-power-play-innocent-promptonoct-being). It's a visualisation of the essence of this story. :)


End file.
